1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recreational vehicle accessories and more particularly to a bed top that: can provide a cover over a vehicle bed, can be rotated 180 degrees to provide a shade, or can be removed from the vehicle bed and transformed into a hunting blind.
In the recreational vehicles industry, there is a wide variety of three wheeled and four-wheeled vehicles, such as the four-wheeled Polaris Ranger from Polaris Industries, Inc., the Yamaha Rhino from Yamaha Motor Corporation, and the Arctic Cat Prowler from Arctic Cat Inc, and the Can-Am Commander by Bombardier Recreational Products. Each of the aforementioned vehicles has a vehicle bed open to elements of the environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, prior art recreational vehicle cab canopies such as the one in patent application US2008/0106115 are designed to cover the vehicle seating area but not the bed. Bed Canopies that are available are generally fixed and not capable of being rotated and used as a shade off the back of the vehicle, and there are generally not provisions for these bed canopies to be used in a stand-alone configuration without the vehicle.
Various after-market accessories are generally available for recreational vehicles of such type, including customization kits commercialized by various manufacturers. In the design, manufacture and commercialization of such after-market accessory products, it is useful to develop accessories which are useful and versatile. Recreational vehicles in many cases are originally manufactured with open bed compartments, and when such vehicles are used, the bed and any contents are exposed to the elements, including sunlight, dirt, gravel, debris, decaying tree limbs, and leaves. Recreational vehicle after-market accessories should therefore include accessories that that offer some protection for the bed and any contents and are further adaptable for other uses when the vehicle is stationary and also in instances where the protection of the bed contents is not desired. An example would be accessories that enhance the protection of the recreational vehicle's bed contents and are also useful for other purposes, such as a shade or hunting blind.